GI Joe: Apocalypse
by BeastvsMan
Summary: Green Beret Captain Duke is sent on a mission to to sail through the Shebelle River with the Navy SEALs from Somalia to Ethiopia to hunt down an insane former Canadian Airborne Colonel Adam DeCobray. Rated M for language and warfare


**G.I. Joe: Apocalypse**

This scene starts with Captain Conrad "Duke" Hauser of the 10th Special Forces Group lying in bed with a vision of the war in the jungles of Africa.

(The End by The Doors)

This is the end

Beautiful friend

This is the end

My only friend, the end

Of our elaborate plans, the end

Of everything that stands, the end

No safety or surprise, the end

I'll never look into your eyes...again

Can you picture what will be

So limitless and free

Desperately in need...of some...stranger's hand

In a...desperate land

Lost in a Roman...wilderness of pain

And all the children are insane

All the children are insane

Waiting for the summer rain, yeah...

(song fades out, and the spinning of the fan is joined by the propellers of the helicopter)

Duke (Telling the story): Somalia, damn. Every time I think I'm going to wake up back in the jungle. When I was home after my first tour, it was worse. I'd wake up and there'd be nothing. I hardly said a word to a friend, until I said yes to the break up. When I was here I wanted to be there. When I was there, all I could think of was getting back into the jungle. I've been here a week now. Waiting for a mission, getting softer. Every minute I stay in this room I get weaker. And every minute Charlie squats in the bush he gets stronger. Each time I look around the walls move in a little tighter.

Duke went stretching and practicing his moves...until he angrily punched at the mirror.

Duke (telling the story): Everyone gets everything he wants. I wanted a mission, and for my sins, they gave me one. They brought it up to me like room service.

US Officer (knocks): Captain Duke, are you in there?

Duke: Yeah.

Duke (telling the story): It was a real choice mission, and when it was over, I'd never wanted another.

Duke: Whaddya want?

US Officer (noticing Duke covering himself with bed sheet): Are you alright, Captain?

Duke: What's it look like? (turns to reveal his buttocks)

US Officer: Are you Captain Duke of the 10th Special Forces Group, assigned to SEAL Team 8?

Duke: Hey man, could you shut that door?

Second Officer: Oh, sorry. (shuts the door)

First Officer: We have orders to escort you to the airfield.

Duke: What are the charges?

Officer: Pardon?

Duke: What did I do?

US Officer: Oh, there's no charge. But you do have to get cleaned up. You have orders to report to the ComSec in Mogadishu. (Duke lies down) Captain! Corporal, help me out here.

The men dragged Duke out of the bed and into the shower.

US Officer: Come on, don't be an asshole. (squarts cold water on Duke)

**0900 Mogadishu**

Duke (telling the story): I was going to the worst place in the world, and I didn't even know

it yet. Weeks away and hundreds of miles up the Shebelle River that slithered through the war like a circuit cable and connected to DeCobray. It was no accident that I got to be the caretaker of Colonel Adam DeCobray's memory, nor was it being back in Africa. There is no way to tell his story without telling my own. And if his story is really a confession, then so is mine.

Duke reported at the Mogadishu Airbase to Colonel Hawk and General Flagg.

Colonel Hawk: Now have you ever met General Flagg or myself?

Duke: No, sir. Not personally.

Hawk: You have worked alone, haven't you?

Duke: Yes, sir. I have.

Hawk: Your report specify intelligence, counter-intelligence, with US Special Operations Command.

Duke: I'm not presently disposed to discuss these engagements, sir.

Hawk: Have you worked with the CIA in Afghanistan in 2002?

Duke: No, sir.

Hawk: Have you assassinated a government tax collector here in Benadir region on the day of December 14, 2006, Captain?

Duke: Sir, I'm unaware of any activity or operation, so I'm not disposed to to discuss situations like these, sir.

General Flagg (stands up steadily): I thought we'd have some lunch while we talk. I hope

you brought a good appetite with you. (sits at the table) You have a bad hand there, are you wounded?

Duke: Had a fishing accident on the R&R.

Flagg: "Fishing accident"?

Duke: Yeah. That was my first time.

Flagg: But you're feeling fit and ready for your mission?

Duke: Yes, General. Very much.

Flagg: Now let's see what we've got...roast beef, and usually this is not bad. Try some Adoti, pass it around. To save a little time, we'll pass both ways. Major, I don't know how you feel about this shrimp, but if you'll eat it, you never have to prove your courage in any other way...I'll take a piece here...

Hawk: Captain, have you heard of Colonel Adam DeCobray? (Shows DeCobray's photo)

Duke: Yes sir, I've heard that name.

Hawk: He was in the Canadian Airborne Regiment.

Flagg: Hawk, will you play the video for the Captain? Now pay attention.

The video viewed a bold man with half of his face sealed up.

Hawk: This video was recorded by Decobay himself in Ethiopia. The appearance has been verified to be him.

DeCobray (on video): _I saw a snake stare into the very depths of my soul. That is my dream...my nightmare. Staring, hissing, preparing to strike in defence. _(Clip 2) _We must kill them. We must incinerate them. Pig after pig, cow after cow, village after village, army after army. And they call me an assasin. What do you call it when the assasins accuse the assasin ? They lie.. they lie and we have to be merciful for those who lie. Those nabobs. I hate them. How I hate them..._(Clip ends)

Flagg: DeCobray was one of the most outstanding Canadian officers. He was outstanding, a man of wits. He joined Canadian Airborne. But then in '93, his methods became...unsound. (Hawk gives Duke the photo)

Hawk: He's escaped to Ethiopia with his Cobra army. They worship the him like a god, and follow every order. It may sound ridiculous.

Flagg: Now, I have a shocking news to tell you. DeCobray was about to be arrested for murder.

Duke: I don't follow. "Murder" who?

Hawk: It was at that time in '93 DeCobray ordered the execution of a Somali civilian. He was believed to be working for Mohammed Aidid in the Somali National Alliance. So DeCobray took manners into his own hands.

Flagg: Well you see Duke, in this war, things get confusing. Power, ideals, the old morality, and practical military necessity. Out there with these natives it must be a temptation to be god. Because there's a conflict in every human heart between the rational and the irrational, between good and evil. The good does not always triumph. Sometimes the dark side overcomes what Lincoln called the better angels of our nature. Every man has a breaking points. You and I have them. Adam DeCobray has reached his. And very obviously, he has gone insane.

Duke: I agree, sir.

Hawk: Your mission is to proceed up the Shebelle River on a patrol boat with the Navy SEALs. Pick up DeCobray's path at Jowhar. When you find him, infiltrate his troops by any means necessary, and terminate DeCobray's command.

Duke: Terminate?

Flagg: He's out there operating without any decent restraint, beyond the pale of acceptible human conduct. He's still in the field commanding his own army.

Aboti: Terminate with extreme prejudice.

Hawk: You understand, Captain, this operation must be kept secret.

Duke (Telling the story): How many people had I already killed? There was those six that I know about for sure. Close enough to blow their last breath in my face. But this time, it was part of the same continental system. That wasn't supposed to make any difference to me, but it did. God...charging a man with murder in this place was like handing out speeding tickets in the NASCAR. I took the mission. What the hell else was I supposed to do? But I didn't know what I'd do when I found him. I was being ferried down the coast in a Navy PBR, a type of plastic patrol boat, pretty common sight on the rivers. They said it was a good way to pick up information without drawing lot of attention. That was OK, I needed the air and the time. Only problem was I wouldn't be alone. The crew was the members of the SEAL Team. There was a mechanist, Petty Officer 1st Class Shipwreck from Chula Vista. He was wrapped too tight for the SEAL Team. Petty Officer 2nd Class Ripcord on the forward 90's was a famous surfer from the beaches of Florida. You look at him, and you wouldn't think he'd held a gun his whole life. Eighteen year-old Petty Officer 3rd Class Wetsuit was from Myrtle Beach. Then there was Beach Head, the Chief Petty Officer of the SEAL Team. It was my mission, but hell, it was under Beach Head's command.

Beach Head: There are about two points where we can draw enough water to get into the Shebelle river. They're both hot, and belong to Charlie. You know, I've pulled a few special ops in here. About six months ago, I took a man who was going up past the Liqliqato bridge in Beledweyne. He was a Regular Army, too. Heard he shot himself in the head.

During their cruise through the Shebelle River, Ripcord went surfing on the water while holding onto a rope, Wet Suit went dancing to the radio, Beach Head rested with Shipwreck at the contol, and Duke looked at the documents about DeCobray's military career.

**To: HAUSER, CONRAD "DUKE", Cap. USA**

**US Armed Forces Intellegence**

**Mogadishu**

**Subject: Special Warfare Information, DECOBRAY, ADAM, Col., Canadian Airborne**

**1986-Graduates from the Royal Military College of Canada. Completes Basic Training, Advanced Infantry Training, Canadian Forces Base Petawawa.**

**87-88: Assigned to the Soviet Union, Canadian Naval Command. Promoted 1st Lieutenant.**

**89-90: Masters Degree, Redeemer University**

**90-91: Serves the Gulf War. Tours Qatar and Kuwait. Requests to return to CFB Petawawa. Promoted Captain**

Duke (telling the story): At first, I thought they handed me the wrong dossier. I couldn't believe they wanted this man dead. The Royal Military College of Canada, top of his class. Iraq, Airborne. About a thousand decorations, and so on. I've scene his face on a video and it really put a hook in me. But I couldn't connect with that appearance with this man after seeing some of his photos during his time in the Canadian Armed Force. Like they said he had an impressive career. Maybe too impressive. He was being groomed for one of the top slots of the corporation. General, Chief of Staff, anything...In 1991 he returned from a tour of advisory command during the Gulf War and things started to slip. The report to the Joint Chiefs of Staff and Brian Mulroney was restricted. Seems they didn't dig what he had to tell them. During the next few months he made three requests for transfer to Airborne training in CFB Petawawa. And he was finally accepted. Airborne? He was 38 years old. Why the hell would he do that? In 1992, he joined Airborne, and came to Somalia.

(Explosion)

Shipwreck: Hey, what's that?

Duke: Arch light. B-52 strike.

Shipwrek: Every time I hear that something terrible happens.

Wetsuit: Charlie won't even see or hear them, man. Concussion, sucks the air from their lungs...

Beach Head: Something terrible's going to happen.

Wetsuit: Look! Smoke!

Beach Head: It's the Blackhawk! A whole bunch of them.

Duke (looking through the binoculars): Let's go check it out, Beach Head.

Duke (telling the story): It was the Delta Force, 160th SOAR, our escorts to the mouth of the Shebelle River. But they were supposed to be waiting for us another 30 kilometers ahead. Well, Air Mobile, those guys just couldn't stay put. The 160th SOAR initializes for "Special Operation Aviation Regiment". They've given Charlie a few surprises in their time here. What they were mopping up now hadn't even happened an hour ago.

Duke and the SEAL Team landed onto the shore and to search for the commander. The Delta Force had landed in a Somali village.

Duke: Where can I find the commander?

Delta Force soldier (pointing to the colonel): He's right there.

Duke went up to LT Colonel William "Wild Bill" Hardy.

Duke: Major Duke. I carry priority papers from ComSec Intelligence. I understand that Mogadishu has briefed you of the requirements to my mission.

Wild Bill: What mission? Haven't heard from Mogadishu.

Duke: Sir, your unit is supposed to be our escort into the Shebelle River.

Wild Bill: Well, we'll see what we can do about that.

Wild Bill went and laid some cards onto the dead Al-Shabaabs.

Wild Bill: Let's see what we have here...Two of spades, three of spades, four of diamonds, six of clubs, ace of spades. Isn't this one worth a Jack in the whole bunch...

Ripcord: Hey Captain, what are those?

Duke: Death cards. It lets Charlie know who did this.

The Somali villagers cleared out and got in the trucks the Delta Force sent for the evacuation.

Anouncer (on the Megaphone): This area must be evacuated...(Somali translation) This area is off-limit due to Al-Shabaabs and al'Qeadas...(Somali translation)

Wild Bill went up to the wounded Al-Shabaab.

Wild Bill: Hey, what's this? **Hmm?**

Delta Soldier: This man's hurt real bad, sir. About the only thing that is holding his guts in is that pot lid.

Wild Bill: Yeah? What do you gotta say, Sergeant Major?

Stalker: This man's a dirty Al-Shabaab. I think he wants water.

Wild Bill (shoves the Stalker): Get outta here! Gimme that canteen. (soldier hands canteen) Get out before I beat your **fucking** ass! Any man brave and kind enough to hold his guts in gets to drink from my canteen.

Delta Soldier: Hey Colonel, I think one of those SEALs is Ripcord, the surfer.

Wild Bill: For real? (identifying the military emblem on Ripcord) What's your name, sailor?

Ripcord: Petty Officer 2nd Class Wallace "Ripcord" Weems, sir.

Wild Bill: Ripcord, like the surfer?

Ripcord: Yes, sir.

Wild Bill (shakes hands with Ripcord): It's an honor to meet you, Ripcord. I've admired your nose riding for years. I like your cutback, too. I think you have the best cutback there is.

Ripcord: Thank you, sir.

Wild Bill: You can cut the "sir" crap. The name's Wild Bill. Is this the SEAL Team?

Ripcord: Yeah.

Wild Bill introduced some of his men.

Wild Bill: Lift-Ticket from Oklahoma, Rock N' Roll from Malibu. Pretty solid surfers, we ain't near your level though. We do a lot of surfing here. I like to finish operations early. We fly to Jowhar for the evening. Have you been riding since you came here?

Ripcord: No way, man.

That evening, everyone had a BBQ.

Duke (telling the story) Wild Bill had a pretty good day himself. They brought in t-bones and soda and turned the LZ into a beach party. The more they tried to make it just like home, the more they made everybody miss it.

Wild Bill: I want mine rare. Rare but hot.

Duke (telling the story): Well, he wasn't a bad colonel, I guess. He loved his boys and they felt safe with him. He was one of those guys that had that weird light around him. You just knew he wasn't gonna get so much as a scratch here.

Wild Bill: What happened to your mission, Cap'n? Did Mogadishu forget you? (laughing)

Duke (showing the map): Sir, two places we can get into the river. Here and here. It's a pretty wide delta, but these are the only two spots I'm really sure of.

Wild Bill: That village you're pointing at is kinda hairy, Duke.

Duke: What do you mean, "hairy"?

Wild Bill: It's hairy. Got some pretty heavy artillery. I lost a few boats. Is that goddamn Gomei or Gondere? Damn Islim names all sound the same. Lift-Ticket, do you know anything about that point on Gomei?

Lift-Ticket: That's the peak.

Wild Bill: "Peak"?

Lift-Ticket: The Mata Arba mountain, colonel. It's unbelieveable, it's just like in the Middle-East.

Wild Bill: Well why didn't you tell me before? There ain't no good peaks in this whole, shitty country. It's all a goddamn beach break.

Lift-Ticket: It's really hairy there, sir. That's where we lost Canadian Airborne, those Canadians have screwed up.

Duke: Sir, we can go there tomorrow at dawn. There's always a good off-shore breeze in the morning.

Beach Head: We may not be able to get the boat in. The river may be too shallow.

Wild Bill (stands up): We'll pick your boat up and put it down like a baby, right where you want it. This is the 160th SOAR, Delta Force, my friend, Airmobile. I can take that point and hold it as long as I like, and you can get anywhere you want up that river that suits you, good ol' Cap'n. Hell, Mata Arba mountain. (laughing) (to Delta Soldier) You take a gunship back to division. Lift-Ticket, take Ripcord with you - let him pick out a board, and bring me my Yater Spoon, the eight six.

Lift-Ticket: I don't know about that, sir. It's err...

Wild Bill: What is it, soldier?

Left-Ticket: It's quite hairy there, it's Charlie's point!

Wild Bill: Charlie don't surf!

The next morning, everyone headed to the helicopters.

Shipwreck: Hey Wetsuit, you ain't gonna believe this.

Wetsuit (seeing the Chinook): Hey man, they're lifting up the boat.

Wild Bill: Alright Lift-Ticket, let it lift.

The Blackhawks took to the air over the Shebelle River.

Wild Bill: I've never been used to the lighter board. I can't get used to it. Do you prefer a heavier or lighter board?

Ripcord: Heavier.

Wild Bill: Really? I thought all the young guys like lighter boards.

Ripcord: You can't get the nose...

Lift-Ticket: Old Abe 6, this is Crow 7. We got it spotted.

Wild Bill: Put on heading 270, assume attack formation.

Lift-Ticket: Roger that. We're going in.

Wild Bill: We'll come in low, out of the rising sun, and about a mile out, we'll put on the music.

Ripcord: Music?

Wild Bill: Yeah, I use Wagner. It scares the hell out of the slopes! My boys love it!

Ripcord: They're gonna play the music!

Shipwreck (noticing one of the soldiers taking off his helmets): How come you guys sit on your helmets?

Delta Soldier: So we don't get our balls blown off! (Shipwreck laughs)

Wild Bill: Old Abe 6, put on psych-war operations, make it loud. This is Romeo Foxtrot. Shall we dance?

"Ride of the Valkeries" started playing as they approached the target zone. Men readied their guns. For better aim, scopes were added onto the Colt Commandos.

Out in the savanna, when all seemed calm, the birds flew off as if in alert. The Blackhawks had arrived at the TZ. It was the village. The soldiers knew better then to risk innocent lives. As soon as the village was evacuated, the gunners and pilots had permission to engage.

Wetsuit: Yeah! Go home, Charlie!

Charlie scattered across the field.

Pilot A: We've spotted a large weapon down below. We're going to check it out.

Wild Bill (Blackhawk lauches a missile on Charlie): Outstanding, Team 3. You get a can of Coke for that.

Pilot B: 6-4-1-0, We're over the village right now, I think I see a vehicle down, I'm gonna check it out.

Wild Bill: Well done, Eagle, well done. Put some 20 mike-mike vulcan right there, just rippin' the shit out of 'em.

Pilot C: Got a vehicle down the bridge, a 50 caliber onboard...

Wild Bill: Old Abe 6, clear the area, I'm coming in myself. Don't these guys know when to give up?

Delta Soldier (missile hits enemy vehicle): Nice shot, Colonel.

But the flare got the Blackhawk Wild Bill, Duke, and the Seal Team was in.

Wild Bill: Don't worry. It's just a flare, get it out. Everybody all right? What about you, Ripcord?

Ripcord: I'm fine!

As they got to the Landing Zone, the Delta Force went down the Blackawks by the ropes. There was only one Wounded In Action, so far. Somali villagers watched with grief while the medics gave the wounded soldier a first aid. It seemed they trusted the Americans to be their saviors against the Al-Shabaab threat.

Doc: Get the stretches over here...Get me some morphine. Where's that chopper?

Wild Bill: I want my WIA out there into a hospital in 15 minutes. I want my men out.

As one of the Blackhawks landed, a Somali woman came in with a grenade, and ran off. Rather than shoot her, the soldiers would hold her captive, because there was no telling her motive behind aiding the enemy.

Wild Bill (explosion on the shore): What do you think?

Ripcord: Well, it's really exciting.

Wild Bill: No, no. The waves... (pointing to the river) Look, breaks both ways, watch. Pshew! Six feet.

Their Blackhawk landed. As they got out, the field was filled with soldiers, and Duke and the SEAL Team was greeted by the explosions.

Delta Soldier: This place is still pretty hot. Maybe you oughta surf someplace else.

Wild Bill: What do you know about surfing, Major? You're from goddamn New Jersey. (whistles) You! Come here! Get changed.

Rock 'N Roll: You mean right now, sir?

Wild Bill: I wanna see how ridable that stuff is. Go change!

Rock 'N Roll: It's still pretty hairy out there, sir.

Wild Bill: You wanna surf, Sergeant?

Rock N' Roll: Yes, sir.

Wild Bill: That's good, partner. 'Cause you either surf or fight. That clear? Now get going. I'll cover for you. And bring a board for Ripcord. Ripcord, I'll bet you can't wait to get out there. See, you can break both ways. One guy can break right, one left simultaneous. What do you think of that?

Ripcord: I think we oughta wait for the tide to come up.

Wild Bill: Ripcord, come here. Look. The tide doesn't come

in for six hours. You wanna wait here for six hours?

The Chinook arrived with the boat.

Wild Bill: Okay fellas, let's go.

Duke: Don't you think it's a little risky for the R&R?

Wild Bill: If I say it's safe to surf Captain, it's safe to surf. I'm not afraid to surf in this place, I'm not afraid to surf this fucking place. (speaks on the radio) Old Abe 6, this is Phoenix 4. Goddamn it, I want Charlie's defence bombed!

Forward Air Control: Roger that. Old Abe 6 on standby.

Wild Bill: Blow 'em to steak, partner!

One of the Delta Force officers reported a Somali mother and her baby. They were very lucky. They got on the Blackhawk to fly off to a safer place. The Air Force arrived and dropped the bombs.

Wild Bill: You smell that? It's roasted al'Qaeda, kid. Nothing else in the world smells like that. I love the smell of roasted al'Qaeda in the morning. You know, one time we had a hill bombed for twelve hours. When it was all over I walked up. We didn't find one of 'em, not one stinkin' dink body. The smell, you know that BBQ smell, on the whole hill. Smelled like...victory. Someday this war is gonna end.

At last, Duke and the SEAL Team were able to continue their journey.

Duke (telling the story): Someday this war's gonna end. That would be just fine with the boys on the boat. They weren't looking for anything more than a way home. Trouble is, I've been back there, and I knew that it just didn't exist anymore. If that's how Wild Bill fought the war, I began to wonder what they really had against DeCobray. It wasn't just insanity and murder. There was enough of that to go around for everyone.

**2000 hours**

Shipwreck: Hey Captain, I wanna get some mangoes.

Duke: Just don't go out there by yourself. You don't wanna go in there alone, unless you really know the territory.

Ripcord: Are there any poisonous snakes?

Shipwreck: Who cares? I'm gonna get some mangoes!

Shipwreck and Duke left the boat in search of food for the crew.

Duke: Shipwreck.

Shipwreck: Yeah?

Duke: What's you're specialty in the SEAL Team?

Shipwreck: I'm actually a chef. Back in Chula Vista, I used to take classes in being a saucier.

Duke: "Saucier"?

Shipwreck: We specialize in sauces. There has to be a mango tree here somewhere. I was supposed to go to Beirut, study. Then I got orders for my physical. So I joined the Navy. Heard they had better food. That did it.

Duke: Is that so?

Shipwreck: They lined us all up in front of a hundred yards of prime rib, magnificent meat, beautifully marbled. Then they started throwing it in these big cauldrons, all of it...boiling. I looked in, an' it was turning gray. I couldn't believe that it. I went into radio school-

The conversation was interupted by Duke's sharp senses. Slowly and quietly, they checked for the enemys that might be hiding. But is wasn't Charlie, it was an leopard.

Shipwreck (leopard roars): AH!-! It's a leopard! A goddamn leopard!

Shipwreck ran of in a panic back to the boat. Duke wasn't afraid of the animal, because they meant so much to him, and they had nothing to do with the war. Ripcord tried to calm Shipwreck down.

Shipwreck: I don't wanna take this goddamn shit man...I didn't come here for this! I didn't get outta the eighth grade for this, man! All I wanted to do is fucking cook, I just wanted to learn to fucking cook! You were right, never get outta boat. Bye leopard, bye leopard!(sobs)

Duke (telling the story): Never get out of the boat. No fucking shit. Unless you were going all the way. DeCobray got off his boat. He split from the whole program. How did that happen? What did he see here that first tour? Thirty-eight years old. If he joined Canadian fucking Airborne, there was no way you'd ever get above Colonel. DeCobray knew what he was giving up. The more I read and began to understand, the more I admired him. His family and friends couldn't understand it, and they couldn't talk him out of it. He had to apply three times and he had to put up with a ton of crap, but when he threatened to resign, they gave it to him. The next youngest guy in his class was half his age. They must have thought he was some far-out old man humping it over that course. I did it when I was 19 and it damn near wasted me. A tough bastard. He finished. He could have gone for General, but he went for himself instead. October 1992 on a special assignment in Hiran region, Decobray staged Operation Arch Bishop with the combined local forces. Rated a major success. He received no official clearence. He just thought it up and did it. What balls. They were gonna nail his ass to the floorboards for that but after the press got hold of it they promoted him to full colonel instead. Oh man, the bullshit piled up so fast in Somalia, you needed wings to stay above it.

**2200 hours**

Shipwreck (writing a letter): Dear Courtney, This day was really a new one. I almost got killed by a damn leopard. Really unfuckingbelieveable, you know. We are taking this guy, Major Duke, up the Shebelle River. He hasn't told us yet where we're taking him...

The crew turned their attention to the sound of the drums of the rock concert and the lights. It was the United Service Organization.

Wetsuit: This sure is a bizarre sight in middle of nowhere. Are they expecting us?

Duke: How the hell should I know?

The crew made their stop at the dock and went to look at the goods.

Wetsuit: This must be the guy...(to the USO Sergeant) Three drums of diesel fuel, PBR...

USO Sergeant: Come on move, we don't got all day, one hour that's all..(turns to Shipwreck) Whaddya want?

Shipwreck: Could I get a Monster Slim-Jim?

USO Sergeant: Yeah. Destination?

Wetsuit: Uh, we don't have a destination-

Duke: Sergeant, these guys are with me. Our destination is classified. I carry priority information from ComSec Intelligence...

USO Sergeant: Right. Listen, it's really a big night. Eight bucks for that camo-(Duke grabs by collar)

Duke: Just give us some fuel!

Sergeant: Alright. Hey Captain, I'm really sorry for tonight. It's really bad over here. Just take this over there to the desk and you got it. Hey listen, would you guys like some seats, press-box seats, for the show ? You want those? Playboy bunnies. (offers soda) Hey Captain, on the house, no hard feelings.

The crew went to see the playboy show.

Host: How you doing out there ? Hello to all you who work so goddamn hard for opearation Brute Force. Hello all you paratroopers out there, and the marines, and the sailors. I wanna let you know we're proud of you, we know how tough and hard it'_s been. And to prove it we're gonna give you entertainment we know you_re gonna like. From Trogstad, Norway, Miss Lene Alexandra; Miss May, miss Terry Teray; and the playmate of the year, all the way from Japan...Miss Yuko Goto!

The soldiers yelled excitedly as the girls danced. When some of them attempted to guests attempted to rush onto the stage, the Military Police guards stopped them, and the host got on the helicopter with the girls.

Duke (telling the story): Charlie didn't get much USO. He was dug in too deep or moving too fast. His idea of great R&R was cold rice and a little rat meat. He had only two ways home: death, or victory. No wonder DeCobray put some shit up his commander's ass. The war was being run by a bunch of four-star clowns who were going to end up giving the whole circus away.

Day 3, and they were off on their secret mission.

Wetsuit: Time for a game of Chicken!

Beach Head (through the speaker): Is that you, Leatherneck?

Leatherneck's boat came splashing the SEAL Team's. Another boat came by. One of the Marines threw a flare at the boat. Shipwreck used the fire extinguisher to bring out the fire. Without the canopy that was burnt, they replaced it with a collection of rainforest leaves.

Duke (telling the story): Late January 1993, DeCobray's patrols in the highlands coming under frequent ambush. The camp started falling apart...February, DeCobray orders the assassination of a teenage Somali. Enemy activity in his old sector dropped off to nothing. Guess he must have hit the right guy. The army tried one last time to bring him back into the fold. And if he pulled over, it all would have been forgotten. But he kept going, and he kept winning it his way, and they called me in. They lost him. He was gone. Nothing but rumors and rambling intelligence, mostly from captured Al-Shabaab. The Al-Shabaab knew his name by now, and they were scared of him. He and his men were playing hit and run all the way into Ethiopia.

Duke: How long has Wetsuit been on this boat?

Beach Head: Four months.

Duke: He's really specialized in busting my balls.

Beach Head: Very possible he thinks the same of you.

Duke: Yeah? What do you think, Beach Head?

Beach Head: I don't think. I'm not allowed to know where I'm taking this boat, so I don't. But one look at you and I know it's gonna be hot, wherever it is.

Duke: We're going up river about 75 klicks above the Liqliqato bridge.

Beach Head: That's Ethiopia, Captain.

Duke: That's classified. We're not allowed to be in Ethiopia but that's where I'm going. You just get me close to my destination and I'll cut you and the crew loose.

Beach Head: Alright, Captain.

As they continued their journey, Duke had a look at the letter DeCobray wrote to his nephew.

_Dear nephew, _

_I'm afraid that you and your parents would have been_

_worried for not hearing from me these past weeks. But my _

_situation here has become a difficult one. I've been officially_

_accused of murder by the army. The alleged victim was one _

_Somali thug. We spent months uncovering and_

_accumalating evidence. When absolute proof was completed,_

_we acted, we acted like soldiers. The charges are unjustified._

_They are in fact, under the circumstances of this conflict_

_quite completely insane. In a war there are many moments for_

_compassion and tender action. There are many moments for _

_ruthless action, for what is often called ruthless, what may in many_

_and many circumstances be the only clarity; seeing clearly _

_what there is to be done and doing it directly, quickly, aware,_

_looking at it. _

_I would trust you to tell your mother what you choose about _

_this letter. As for the charges, I'm unconcerned. I'm beyond _

_their timid, lying morality. And so I'm beyond caring._

_You have all my faith._

_Your loving uncle._

Beach Head: Sampan up the port bow, let's take a look. Wetsuit on the 60, Shipwreck on the 16. (sounds the PBR alarm)

Duke: What's going on, Beach Head?

Beach Head: A jugboat, Captain. We're gonna take a routine check.

Duke: No, let's forget it. Just leave them alone.

Beach Head: These boats are running supplies on the delta, Captain. I'm gonna take a look.

Duke: Beach Head, my mission got priority here. Besides, you don't know what could happen.

Beach Head: Until we reach your destination you're just along for the ride.

The crew closed in on the Somali boat with the rope.

Beach Head: Look at that bow, bring the people over here.

Shipwreck (to the Somalis): Come on! We don't got all fucking day! Move!

Beach Head: Keep an eye on them, Wetsuit.

Wetsuit: I got you.

Shipwreck: They're good.

Beach Head: Alright, search the boat.

Shipwreck: Baskets and ducks...fucking bananas...nothing else.

Beach Head: What's wrong with you? Search the boat.

Shipwreck: There's the goat...some fish...

Beach Head: Dammit Shipwreck, get on that boat!

Shipwreck: There's nothing on it.

Beach Heach: Get on the boat!

Shipwreck: All right ! Move it asshole...mangoes...(checking the food) Fish, coconuts... rice... here's rice.

Beach Head: What's in that vegetable basket? Shipwreck, check that vegetable basket.

Shipwreck: (to a Somali man) Outta my way...ain't nothing in here.

Beach Head: What's in the boxes? Look in that tin can,

that rusty can...

Shipwreck: Just fucking rice!

Just when the man made his move, Wetsuit fired a machine gun mounted on the boat.

Beach Head: Hey, cut it out! (Wetsuit stops firing)

Wetsuit: I'm good.

Beach Head: You alright, Ripcord?

Shipwreck: See what they was hiding? See what the guy was running for? It's a goddamn puppy.

Ripcord decided to keep the dog.

Beach Head: Shipwreck, he's moving behind you. He's alive. Check him out, he's moving behind you.

Shipwrick: Goddamn...Wetsuit, give me a hand.

Beach Head: Take it easy. Slow down and take it easy. Is

he breathing Shipwreck?

Shipwreck: He's bleeding.

Beach Head: Get him onboard.

Duke: What are you talking about?

Beach Head: We're taking here to some friendlies, Captain. He's wounded, he's not dead. (Duke shoots at the Somali man)

Duke: Get off that boat.

Shipwreck: Fuck it.

Duke: I told you to leave them alone. Now let's go.

Duke (telling the story): It was the way we had over here of living with ourselves. We'd cut them in half with a machine gun and give them a bandaid. It was a lie, and the more I saw of them, the more I hated lies. Those boys were never going to look at me the same way again. But I felt I knew one or two things about DeCobray that weren't in the dossier. Liqliqato Bridge was a last army outpost on the Shebelle River. Beyond that there was only DeCobray.

**2000 hours, Liqliqato Bridge**

Shipwreck: Hey Ripcord, what do you think?

Ripcord: It's beautiful.

Shipwreck: What's the matter with you? You're acting kinda weird.

Ripcord: Hey you know that last tab of acid I was saving. I dropped it.

Shipwreck: You dropped the acid? Far out.

Lieutenant Psyche-Out: Is there a Captain Duke onboard?

Duke: Yeah. Who are you?

Psyche-Out: Lieutenant Psyche-Out, sir. I was sent here from Mogadishu three days ago, sir. Expected you here a little sooner. This is mail for your crew...You don't know how happy this makes me, sir.

Duke: Why?

Psyche-Out: Now I can get out of here, if I can find a way. (explosion) You're in the asshole of the world, Captain!

Beach Head: Captain, where you going?

Duke: I gotta find somebody...I need some information. Pick me up the other side of the bridge.

Beach Head: Somebody go with him.

Ripcord: I'll go.

Ripcord carried his puppy with him as he followed Duke to the trench.

Duke (to the soldier): Where can I find your commander?

Soldier: You came right to 'em, bitch!

Duke: Ripcord, get down! (Ripcord rushes into the trench) Is your commander here?

Soldier: Straight up the road there's a concrete bunker called Clearwater! Where the fuck else you think it would be?

Duke and Ripcord moved through the trench in in hopes to find the Clearwater Bunker.

Soldier B: Goddamn, you stepped on my face!

Ripcord: Thought you were dead.

Soldier B: Oh yeah? You thought wrong, dammit!

Solder C (firing a machine-gun insanely): I told you to stop fucking with me! You think you're bad, huh mothafucka!

Duke: What are you shooting at, soldier?

Soldier C: Charlie! What the fuck you think I'm shooting at- Oh, I'm sorry, sir... There are Islams by the wire. But I think I killed them all.

Soldier B: You ain't shot shit, man. Listen!

Soldier C: Oh shit, he's trying to call his friends. Send in a flare. (flare shoots out and third soldier fires again) You think you're bad, huh mothafucka!

Soldier B: They're all dead, stupid. There's one still beneath them bodies.

Duke: Who's in command here?

Soldier C: Ain't you? (To his comrade) Go get Short-Fuze!

One of the soldiers went to wake Short-Fuze up.

Soldier B: He's down by the wire. You need a flare?

Short-Fuze: No. He's close, man. He's real close...

They could hear an al'Qaeda screaming "Fuck you, American! I'll kill you, American!" Short-Fuze seemed to have good ears for telling the exact point on where the al'Qaeda was in the darkness as he fired a grenade launcher. It was a direct hit.

**2030 hours, PBR**

Wetsuit (bridge gets hit): Shit! Hey Beach Head, did you see that? Those two guys just got blown out from that bridge.

Beach Head: You hang on man. You're gonna be OK.

Wetsuit: What's that?

Shipwreck: It's mail.

Beach Head: Save that for morning, watch for the trees.

Duke and Ripcord returned to the boat.

Duke: There's no diesel fuel but I did pick up some ammo. Let's move out.

Beach Head: Did you find the commander, Captain?

Duke: There's no fucking commander here. Let's just get going.

Beach Head: Which way, Captain?

Duke: You know the way.

Beach Head: You're on your own, Captain. You wanna go on? Like this bridge : We build it every night. Charlie blows it right back up again. Just so the generals can say the road's open. Think about it. Who cares?

Duke: Just shut up and get us up river!

Beach Head: Shipwreck, on the bow. Wetsuit, on the 60.

Day 4, the crew opened their letters Psyche-Out brought to them.

Shipwreck (giving out letters): That's it for you. Ripcord, "Mr W.A. Weems", there you go.

Ripcord (reading his letter): "Ripcord, I'm fine. I was on a trip to Bush Garden. There can never be a place like Bush Garden, or could there ? Let me know - Jim." It's here... it really is here.

Duke (reading the paper): There has been a new development regarding your mission which we must now communicate to you. Months ago a man was ordered on a mission which was identical to yours. We have reason to believe that he is now operating with DeCobray. Mogadishu was carrying him MIA for his family's sake. They assumed he was dead. Then they intercepted a letter he tried to send his brother:

SELL THE HOUSE

SELL THE CAR

SELL THE KIDS

FIND SOMEONE ELSE

FORGET IT

I'M NEVER COMING BACK

FORGET IT!-!-!

Major Sebastian Bludd, Royal Australian Armoured Corps - He was with DeCobray.

Ripcord: Fuck man, this is better than Bush Garden.

Wetsuit: I got a letter from my mom.

Shipwreck: Courtney can't picture me in Somalia. She pictures me at home having a soda and watching TV...Courtney isn't sure if she can have a relationship with me, you know. Here I am 13,000 fucking miles away trying to keep a relationship with my ass.

Suddenly, bullets came flying in. The crew went to their battle stations. And fired until the enemies were no longer firing.

Ripcord: Clear!

Shipwreck: Clear!

Beach Head: Shipwreck, check on Wetsuit! Captain, he's hit! Wetsuit's hit!

Ripcord looked around, and the puppy was safe. Shipwreck checked on Wetsuit, but it was too late. Sadly, Wetsuit was KIA. This made Beach Head cry. The crew continued up stream.

Beach Head (as they approach the mist): Can't see nothing. We're stopping.

Duke: You're not authorized to stop this boat, Beach Head.

Beach Head: I said I can't see a thing, Captain. I'm stopping this boat. Ain't risking no more lives.

Duke: I'm in command here, goddamn it. You will do what I say.

The dog did what was like growling, as if it sensed Charlie from far away.

Beach Head: You see anything Shipwreck?

Shipwreck: Why don't they fucking attack, man? (spotting a pillar) Watch it over here, Beach Head.

Beach Head: Ripcord, on the 50.

Duke (telling the story): He was close. REAL close. I could not see him yet but I could feel him. As if this boat was being sucked up river and the water was flowing back to the jungle. Whatever was going to happen, it was't going to be the way they called it in Mogadishu.

Beach Head (as spears fly in): Spears! Shipwreck, on the 60!

Duke (stopping Shipwreck): Shipwreck, it's OK. Quit firing! Beach Head, tell them to hold their fire. It's just little sticks. They're just trying to scare us.

Beach Head: You got us into this mess and you can't get us out 'cause you don't know where the hell you're going, do you? Do you?-! Do you, you son of a bitch?-!

The SEALs went firing at the natives until Beach Head was hit by a spear. Beach Head dropped dead. Duke finally explained his mission to the two surviving SEALs as they stopped to leave Beach Head in his resting place.

Duke: My mission is to make it up into Ethiopia. There's a Canadian Colonel up there who's gone insane. I'm supposed to kill him.

Shipwreck: That's fucking typical! Fucking Somalia mission. I'm short, and we got to go up there so you can kill a Canadian. That's fucking great, that's just fucking great! That's fucking crazy. I thought you were going in there to blow up a bridge, or some fucking railroad tracks or something.

Duke: Sorry.

Shipwreck: No, no wait. We'll go together. On the boat, we'll go with you. On the boat. OK?

So off they went across the Ethiopian border.

Duke (telling the story): Part of me was afraid of what I would find and what I would do when I got there. I knew the risks, or imagined I knew. But the thing I felt the most, much stronger than fear, was the desire to confront him.

Duke (looking through the binoculars): Just keep moving... Ripcord, keep your hands away from the guns.

At long last, after 4 days of cruising upstream, they found DeCobray's outpost. They were greeted by boats full of natives. The dog whimpered, as if sensing something suspicious.

Photojournalist: It's alright. You''ve been approved.

Shipwreck: I ain't coming in there. Them bastards attacked us.

Photojournalist: Zap 'em with your siren, man, zap 'em with your siren. (siren sounds) There's mines over there, there's mines over there, and watch out those goddam monkeys bite, I'll tell ya. (takes a picture) Eh, that's a pretty one. Move in right in towards me... I'm an American! Yeah, American

civilian. It's all right.

Duke: Who are you?

Photojournalist: I'm a photojournalist. I've covered the war since '09. I've been in Eritrea, Ethiopia, Somalia...I'll tell you one thing, this boat is a mess, man.

Duke: Who are all these people?

Photojournalist: Oh, yeah. They think you have come to take him away. I hope that's not true.

Duke: "Him" who?

Photojournalist: Him! Colonel DeCobray. These are all his children, as far as you can see.

Duke: Can we go see Colonel DeCobray?

Photojournalist: Hey, man, you don't talk to the Colonel. You listen to him. The man's enlarged my mind. He's a poet-warrior in the classic sense. I mean sometimes he'll, uh, well, you'll say hello to him, right? And he'll just walk right by you, and he won't even notice you. And suddenly he'll grab you, and he'll throw you in a corner, and he'll say do you know that "if" is the middle word in "life"? If you can keep your head when all about you are losing theirs and blaming it on you, if you can trust yourself when all men doubt you, I mean, I'm no, I can't...I'm a little man, I'm a little man, he's, he's a great man. I should have been a pair of ragged claws scuttling across floors of silent seas...I mean-

Duke (to Ripcord): Stay with the boat.

Photojournalist: Hey, uh, don't go - don't go without me, OK? I want to get a picture. (they go up the steps) He can be terrible, he can be mean, he can be right. (takes picture) He's fighting the war. He's a great man. I mean...I wish I had words. I can tell you the other day he wanted to kill me.

Duke: Why did he want to kill you?

Photojournalist: Because I took his picture. He said if I take his picture again, I'm gonna kill you. And he meant it! So you just lay it cool, lay back, dig it...He gets friendly again, really does. But you don't judge him like an ordinary man. (bringing the crew to DeCobray's "children") OK, now watch it. They are Americans...Americans. Can you feel the vibe of this place? Let me take a picture. Hey, hello...hello. Would you hold it for a minute.

Duke (seeing a familiar soldier in RAAC Beret): Bludd.

Photojournalist: Oh, the heads. You're looking at the heads. I, uh...sometimes he goes too far, you know, he's the first one to admit it.

Duke: He's gone crazy.

Photojournalist: Wrong! Wrong! If you could have heard the man, just two days ago, if you could have heard the man! God! You going to call him crazy?

Shipwreck: Fucking staight!

Duke: I just want to talk to him.

Photojournalist: Well man, he's gone away. He's gone away. He disappeared into the jungle with his people...

Duke: I'll wait for him.

Shipwreck: Duke, maybe we should wait back at the boat.

Duke: Okay, Shipwreck. We'll go back to the boat for a while.

Shipwreck and Duke returned to the boat.

Shipwreck: This colonel guy - he's a psycho, man. He's worse than crazy. He's evil. I mean...he's a fucking Pagan idolitry. Look at this place. Shit, he's loco.

Duke: So you'll help me?

Shipwreck: You fucking betcha, I'll help you. I'll do anything to get out of this joint. We could blow all the assholes away. They're all so spaced out they wouldn't even know it. I'm not afraid of those fucking skulls, and altars and shit. I used to think if I died in an evil place then my soul wouldn't make it to heaven. Well, fuck. I don't care where it goes as long it ain't here. So, what do you wanna do ? I'll kill the fuck...

Duke: No, I need you here, Shipwreck. I'll go up with Ripcord, scrounge around, check the place out, see if I can find the colonel.

Shipwreck: What do you want me to do?

Duke: Here, take the radio. If I don't get back by 2200 hours, you call in the airstrike.

Shipwreck: Airstrike.

Duke: The code is Jumbo Almighty, coordinates 0-9-0-2-0-6-4-7-1-2, it's all in here.

Duke (telling the story): Everything I saw told me that DeCobray has gone insane. The place was full of bodies: al'Qaeda, Al-Shabaab, Ethiopian. If I was still alive, it was because he wanted me to be.

In the wake of the rainstorm, Duke was surrounded by DeCobray's Cobra Army. They battered him until he lost consciousness so they'd tie his up his wrists before bringing him to DeCobray in the ruins.

Duke (telling the story): It smelled like slow death in there, nightmares. This was the end of the river alright.

The Cobras escorted Duke through the hall to where DeCobray was resting.

DeCobray: Where are you from, Willard?

Duke: I'm from Missouri.

DeCobray: Were you born there?

Duke: Yes, sir.

DeCobray: Whereabouts?

Duke: St. Louis.

DeCobray: How far were you from the river?

Duke: Mississipi? About 200 miles.

DeCobray: I went down that river when I was a boy. There's a place in the river...I can't remember...Must have been a gardenia plantation at one time. All wild and overgrown now, but about five miles you'd think that heaven just fell on the earth in the form of gardenias...(starts washing his face)Have you ever considered any real freedoms ? Freedoms - from the opinions of others...Even the opinions of yourself. Did they say why Duke, why they wanted to terminate my command?

Duke: I was on a classified mission.

DeCobray (reveals his face): It appears...that it's no longer classified, is it? What did they tell you?

Duke: They told me that you had gone completely insane and that your methods were unsound.

DeCobray: My methods are unsound?

Duke: I don't see any method at all, sir.

DeCobray: I expected someone like you. You call yourself an assassin?

Duke: I'm only a soldier.

DeCobray: You're neither. You're an errand boy, sent by grocery clerks to collect a bill.

Duke was put in a cage. Later that evening, Shipwreck woke from his rest.

Shipwreck: Almost eight hours...I sleep and I dream I'm in this shitty boat. Fuck...has it been eight hours? (through the radio) Hello, Jumbo Almighty, Jumbo Almighty this PBR Bad Karma. Radio check, over.

Air Force: Bad Karma, this is Jumbo Almighty, standing by, over.

Things were about to get worse for Duke. DeCobray appeared where he was tied up on the ground and dropped the head of Shipwreck in front of him. Duke screamed in horror.

Morning came. After they carried Duke into the ruins, the Ethiopians offered him food and water.

DeCobray (reading the Hollow Men poem): We are the hollow men

We are the stuffed men

Leaning together

Headpiece filled with straw. Alas!

Our dried voices, when

We whisper together

Are quiet and meaningless

As wind in dry grass

Or rats' feet over broken glass

In our dry cellar

Shape without form, shade without colour,

Paralysed force, gesture without motion

Photojournalist: Do you know what the man is saying? Do you? This is dialectics. It's very simple dialectics. One through nine, no maybes, no supposes, no fractions - you can't travel in space, you can't go out into space, you know, without, like, you know, with fractions - what are you going to land on, one quarter, three-eighths - what are you going to do when you go from here to Mars or something - that's dialectic physics, OK? Dialectic logic is there's only love and hate, you either love somebody or you hate them.

DeCobray (throwing his book): Maggot!

Photojournalist: This is the way the fucking world ends! Look at this fucking shit we're in, man! Not with a bang, with a whimper. And with a whimper, I'm fucking splitting, jack! (leaves the ruins)

Duke (telling the story): On the river, I thought that the minute I looked at him, I'd know what to do, but it didn't happen. I was in there with him for days, not under guard. I was free. But he knew I wasn't going anywhere. He knew more about what I was going to do than I did. If the generals back in Mogadishu could see what I saw, would they still want me to kill him? More than ever, probably. And what would his people back home want if they ever learned just how far from them he'd really gone? He broke from them and then he broke from himself. I'd never seen a man so broken up and ripped apart.

DeCobray: I've seen horrors...horrors that you've seen. But you have no right to call me a murderer. You have a right to kill me. You have a right to do that...But you have no right to judge me. It's impossible for words to describe what is necessary to those who do not know what horror means. Horror. Horror has a face...And you must make a friend of horror. Horror and moral terror are your friends. If they are not then they are enemies to be feared. They are truly enemies. I remember when I was with Canadian Airborne...Seems a thousand centuries ago...We went into a camp to innoculate the children. We left the camp after we had innoculated the children with polio, and this old man came running after us and he was crying. He couldn't see. We went back there and they had come and hacked off every innoculated arm. There they were in a pile...A pile of little arms. And I remember. I cried...I wept like some grandmother. I wanted to rip my own head off. But I didn't know what I could to do. And I want to remember it. I never want to forget it. I never want to forget. And then I realized...like I was shot...Like I was shot with a diamond...a diamond bullet right through my forehead...And I thought, "My God...the genius of that. The genius. The will to do that." Perfect, genuine, complete, crystalline, pure. And then I realized they were stronger than we. Because they could stand that these were not monsters...These were men...trained cadres...these men who fought with their hearts, who had families, who had children, who were filled with love...but they had the strength...the strength...to do that. If I had ten divisions of those men our troubles here would be over very quickly. You have to have men who are moral...and at the same time who are able to utilize their primordal instincts to kill without feeling...without passion...without judgement...without judgement. Because it's judgement that defeats us. I worry that my nephew might not understand what I've tried to be. And if I were to be killed, Duke, I would want someone to go to my home and tell my nephew everything. Everything I did, everything you saw... Because there is nothing I detest more than the stench of lies. And if you understand me, Duke, you'll do this for me.

That evening, the Cobras went preparing a feast. Duke was back on the boat.

Duke (telling the story): They were going to make me a Major, for this and I wasn't even in their fucking army any more. Everybody wanted me to do it, him most of all. I felt like he was up there, waiting for me to take the pain away. He just wanted to go out like a soldier, standing up, not like some poor, wasted, rag-assed renegade. Even the jungle wanted him dead, and that's who

he really took his orders from anyway.

Duke assembled his gun with the bayonet and went for the temple. He used the bayonet blade to avoid bringing attentions as he took down the guard.

DeCobray (taking notes): They train young men to drop fire on people. But their commanders won't allow them to write "fuck" on their airplanes because it's unacceptable.

Duke appeared behind him and fired his gun. The first shot forced DeCobray into the wall, and Duke slashed at where DeCobray's half face was covered revealing a red eye. Duke then stabbed DeCobray in the heart. As blood trickled out, DeCobray spoke these last two words...

DeCobray: The horror...the horror...

Duke then found the paper that said "Drop the bomb. Exterminate them all. As he came out of the temple The Cobras kneeled down. But he didn't want to be a new leader. Duke found Ripcord and they dog, and they got back on the boat to sail off.

Air Force: PBR Bad Karma this is Jumbo Almighty, over...

Duke turned the radio off. Their mission was complete


End file.
